Shoe attachments which afford additional traction have been known for years. Most of these include spikes which prevent slipping on ice or hard snow. Some merely have a toe portion with bottom spikes which portion is inserted over the toe of a dress or sport shoe and held thereon by flexible heel straps somewhat like half-rubbers. These are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,195,866; 1,428,123; 1,728,469; 1,902,521; 2,718,778; and 3,075,307. Other constructions use straps with projections which fit under the shoe sole as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,749,522; 2,006,802; 1,493,322; 3,019,533; 3,914,882; and 4,702,021. Several of these constructions have been for golf purposes. These prior art attachments generally suffer from a common fault, namely, relative movement of the attachment to the underlying shoe, when the user is involved in an activity where substantial stress is placed on the shoe and the attachment. Most of the prior art shoe attachments are for walking gingerly on slippery ice or the like where there is no twisting or weight shifting of the user and not where relative movement of the underlying shoe and the attachment must be prevented, i.e. the attachment must be made tight against the underlying shoe. Further, the attachments of the prior art have constructions which are not aesthetically pleasing. While they are somewhat practical for anti-ice sliding, they do not meet the performance and fashion standards of the modern golfer.